


Superheros get stressed too

by Diamondisbackbitch



Series: Kinktober 2018 [31]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bathroom, Bathroom Sex, Cussing, Deadool Lance, M/M, Public Sex, Quick Fuck, Quickie, Spiderman Shiro, spideypool AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 22:02:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16503521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamondisbackbitch/pseuds/Diamondisbackbitch
Summary: finishing off kinktober (a bit late) with Shance spideypool!Just a quickie in the bathroom, nothing special





	Superheros get stressed too

**Author's Note:**

> at last I'll be doing more chapters on my multichapter fics again! I can't wait

"You need to be more careful." Lance huffed, dapping Shiro's arm with gauze. "I get that you'll heal and all, but you still shouldn't be getting hurt if you don't need to." Lance leaned forward and gave him a kiss. "I know how much stuff like this hurts."

Shiro snorted. "We all do. It's in the job description Spidey. You save lives and I get hurt trying to save yours." He shrugged. "It's fine. See? Already better." He held up his arm, the cut fading into a scar.

"You're such a bitch, Shiro." Lance grumbled, shrugging away from him. "You could've..." He was going to say 'you could've died' but that wasn't possible and 'you could've gotten hurt' but that already happened. "God, you're the absolute worst."

Shiro grinned and pulled him closer, grabbing Lance's ass through his costume. "Yep. The absolute worst, aren't I?"

"Terrible. An absolute nightmare." Lance agreed, leaning in to kiss his boyfriend, hands digging into his hair to pull him closer as he hitched his legs around Shiro's waist

Shiro purred, backing them against the wall and slipping the lock on the door to make sure they wouldn't be disturbed. "Mmm, missed you babe. 'i's been too long." He growled, raking his hands down Lance's body, peeling the costume off piece by piece and kissing every inch of exposed skin. Mumbling praises like prayers as he found his way down to Lance's crotch. Laying his boyfriend on the sink counter as he worked him open.

"Bastard." Lance grumbled, pushing back on his fingers. "F-fuck. That feels amazing." It had been far too long since they'd done this. Even though the particular venue wasn't his favorite; this seemed to be all they had time for lately.

Shiro pushed into him easily. "God, I missed this." He groaned, kissing Lance gently. "Missed having time for the two of us, you know. Just you and me." The view of Lance, half out of his costume and spread out for him was almost unbearably hot as he thrusted deep into him. "Missed looking at your beautiful face as I fuck your brains out babe."

Lance moaned, closing his eyes and nodding as he bit his hand to muffle his noises. As fun as this was, they still might get caught. Secret identities were a thing they needed to keep after all.

"Come one." Shiro whispered, leaning down to bite at his neck. "Let me hear it. Nobody's going to bother us here. Trust me."

Lance nodded and dropped his hand, leaning back to give him more access as he moaned desperately and rocked back to match Shiro's thrusts. "Fuck. Holy shit babe." He groaned, glancing up as Shiro began jerking him off along with pounding his prostate. Grinning down at him when Lance came in his hand.

Lance squeezed around him. "Bitch." He pulled him down for a kiss as Shiro came.

"Mmmm, think you're my bitch now, aren't you?" Shiro grinned as Lance slapped him. Definitely worth it.


End file.
